


We're Dancing In This World Alone

by shield_maiden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt from tumblr: Clarke and Raven were dating back on the Ark. So when Raven learns 100 prisoners are being sent to the ground. She does something to get herself arrested and sent to the ground</p><p>You have approximately a day and a half to get yourself on that drop ship. To go to earth with your love, probably to die, but if it means being with Clarke you don’t even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Dancing In This World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters etc.  
> Un-beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you let me know!  
> Comments and any critiques are amazing!  
> Also this is the first time I've written any actual sexual content! So if it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> Send me a prompt on tumblr!  
> @crimson--petrichor

You knew, the minute you read her name on the drop ship of the 100, that you _needed_ a spot on that ship. You’d been charged with fitting it out and making sure it was sound, it had been interesting enough, and busy. It didn’t give you time to miss your girlfriend. It’s been ninety-two days and the most you’ve done is spoken through a Perspex window.

The idea of her being sent to earth to die, without you, is heartbreaking. Almost as heart breaking as the knowledge she would be floated if she didn’t go, for something as simple as trying to tell the truth. You remember vividly the day Jake had been floated, how she’d broken apart in your arms and you’d just wrapped her tighter, trying not to lose any of the pieces.

You have approximately a day and a half to get yourself on that drop ship. To go to earth with your love, probably to die, but if it means being with her you don’t even care. Your mind is whirring, much like the ventilation system on this glorified hunk of space junk that’s the only home you’ve ever known. You cross off the options, some of them are not serious enough (Petty vandalism, petty theft.) and some are too extreme for you to stomach (Murder. Kidnapping. Anything involving hostages).

Sixteen hours later and you’re in a cell, your knuckles are cracked and bleeding, but you’re exactly where you need to be. You smirk slightly as you remember the stunned look on the guards face as you’d jumped him from behind, the satisfying give of his cheekbone when it fractured under your fist. He was two steps away from getting beaten to a bloody pulp before you got dragged off of him and thrown in here. Shumway briefly unlocks your door and tells you your fate, and it’s what you’d dreamed of. 

You are going to earth.

  
/

The landing on earth is bumpy to say the least. But Clarke's hand is gripping yours tightly, and that grounds you more than the gravity pinning you to your seat. Finally the ship stops moving all together and everyone on board breathes a collective sigh of relief. You both step tentatively onto the surface of the earth, wonder written on your faces.

Everything is so, so green and it blinds you. The air feels thick and heavy after a lifetime of breathing recycled oxygen, and you take as much of it into your lungs as you can and hold it until they burn. Looking at Clarke you are struck, not for the first time, how beautiful she is. She was beautiful on the Ark, but down here she is breath taking and you can’t seem to stop yourself from cupping her cheeks and kissing her, slow and soft.

She then switches into leader mode, and calls for volunteers to go hiking to look for Mount Weather. You put your hand up immediately, there’s no way you’re letting her out of your sight right now. A kid with goggles and his friend are next to do so. Then a guy with floppy hair and a lopsided grin, he looks at Clarke with definite interest and you fight the urge to put your arm around her waist in a show of possessiveness. Finally a girl with long dark hair completes the little group, after throwing off Bellamy Blake (What the hell is he doing here? And since when is he a guard?), who you think might be her boyfriend.

This first expedition turns out to be a bust, dark haired girl (You learn her name is Octavia, and she’s Bellamy’s _sister_ ), decided on a swim in a lake and nearly got turned into fish food. You help goggle kid bring her back to camp and let Clarke work her magic on the cuts and scrapes that cover the other girls legs. You’ve been on the ground for less than a day and things are already getting interesting.

  
/

Your talents for cobbling together things from nothing comes in handy in the next few days as everyone works to set up camp. You and Clarke have your own modest tent, but you havn’t been able to christen it properly. Between her assuming her leadership role and your help being needed with construction, you are both completely exhausted at night and fall asleep wrapped around each other. 

Floppy haired guy is apparently named Finn, and he seems to have a major boner for your girlfriend. You get it, she’s hot, but she’s also taken. He doesn't seem to understand, despite your glaring at him every time he talks to her or the very obvious hickies you’ve taken to leaving on her neck and chest. And why can’t he understand that? Like do you need to have sex with her in public for him to get it?

It turns out there’s no need for that. One afternoon the heavens open and you and Clarke hole yourself up inside your tent to wait it out, you are sitting on an upturned box, parts of a dismantled solar panel in your hands. It stopped working this morning and you can’t get it going again. Suddenly she’s in front of you, prying the pieces gently from your hand and placing them somewhere safe for later. Then her lips are on yours and she’s kissing you hungrily as she straddles your lap, your hands are immediately under her shirt and you smirk against her lips when she gasps at your cold hands.

Dragging your lips away from hers you press a kiss to her collarbone as you grab the hem of her shirt in your hands. You smile as she raises her arms to help you take it off, she’s not wearing a bra underneath and you needed your mouth on her breasts like _five minutes ago_. The appreciative moan she gives you as you capture a pert nipple between your lips sends your blood racing through your veins.

She’s panting above you, her blue eyes half lidded as she gazes down at you. “Bed?” She asks softly as you kiss your way across her chest. You want to protest, you don’t want your mouth off her if you can help it. But the bed would be more comfortable and your balance on this box is not great.

She’s spread out beneath you, her blonde waves creating a halo on the pillow as you resume your attentions to her breasts. Soon she’s arching into your mouth and producing these high pitched little whimpers and you’re very aware of the wetness between your thighs. You kiss your way down her stomach as your hand swiftly pops the button on her jeans and into her panties to rub softly at her clit a few times before withdrawing it in favor of tugging her jeans and panties off. 

And then she’s gloriously naked beneath you and it’s been a total of ninety-five days since you’ve really seen her like this. Hovering over her you kiss her again, trying to say everything you’re feeling for her in that one gesture. You think you manage, because the look in her eyes when you pull back is so sweet and soft, it makes you want to cry.

She whimpers softly as you tease her entrance slowly with your fingers, her hips are bucking into your palm already and you take pity on her and slide two fingers inside her. You set up a rhythm that’s not too fast and not too slow, and soon she’s gasping and tensing, you know she’s right on the precipice. Just one or two swipes of your thumb on her clit is all it takes and then she’s falling apart in the most beautiful way.

Afterwards, once you’ve told her you can wait for the favor to be returned, you are slowly running your hands over the planes of her back as she sleeps in your arms. The rain is just starting to lull you to sleep as well when the flap of your tent is pulled back and Finn sticks his head in, asking if you’ve seen Clarke. You glare at him and then look down at her asleep in your arms, and he stutters an apology and if you didn’t hate him on principle, you might find it funny as you watch him back away slowly and move the plastic back into place.

Things on earth are hard. Harder than you ever imagined they would be. But you are alive and in love, and she is here with you. You wouldn’t trade that for anything in the universe.


End file.
